


when the acid rain lets the desert run dry

by LittlePineCone



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePineCone/pseuds/LittlePineCone
Summary: a series of blurbs centered around the apocalypse theme of smosh summer games 2019The Toxicitea and Mushroom Clout clans are not known for being friendly. But their histories are more intertwined than any of them know. As are their futures.chap 1: courtney & damien meetchap 2: what happened to oliviachap 3: sarah and the refs roles & shayne's disappearancechap 4: mari remembers





	1. lost and found by another who was lost

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it's about 2 am. find me on tumblr at courtshaymien. yeah. pls send help
> 
> anyways, enjoy a blurb on my tumblr's namesake: the one where damien and courtney meet
> 
> oh, smosh-stuff has a few posts about apocalyptic smosh that really got me thinking and now i'm writing so really, they deserve credit for my inspiration. obviously, this is different. it's got my own take on a smosh apocalyptic scenario, but reading through their posts got me thinking and thinking and then i was wondering and here we are. 
> 
> and i oop-

Courtney had been alone for over seven months now. Seven months during which her entire world fell to pieces. Her family's carcasses were most likely eaten by vultures or a rival clan who's lose of sanity had driven them to cannibalism. It was likely the later. She hadn't seen Olivia since a month before the incident, and the girl was most likely long dead. Seven months without a friendly face, seven months without people, seven goddamn months since she lost her world.

And anyone could tell you she was one of the lucky ones. She survived didn't she?

God, all she'd ever done was survive. Years upon years her clan had survived, scavenging and trading as best they could. And now, all she had to show for it were the clothes on her back and the scars shrapnel had left across her abdomen. It wasn't fair. She'd lost everything to the incident and the world left her to suffer like a joke with out a punchline.

Okay. Breathe.

She survived. So what. Her survival was nothing but a fluke, a stroke of lucky misfortune. But damn it, she survived the incident that destroyed her world and like hell would she continue wallowing. If she could survive seven months, well she'd just have to survive seven more.

Damien wasn't sure how long it had been since he and Shayne had been separated. The days all just blended together and keeping track seemed kind of pointless. He moved when he moved and he tried not to linger in the same place for more than a few sunsets. If he kept moving, maybe he'd stumble upon Shayne and then everything could be how it should be. Staying put wasn't an option and he still wasn't sure if there'd been something more sinister behind Shayne's disappearance. Sticking around to find out was not an option that had favourable odds when it came to survival, so he kept moving.

But, he did really like this place he'd set up camp in. There wasn't much in terms of shelter and the wildlife had certainly seen better days, and yet the place called out to him. It felt safe in an odd way. Enough materials to last a few days, but not enough for a nearby clan to deem it worth a pit-stop. 

No. He couldn't stay here much longer. Staying stagnant without a clan to back him up was practically a death wish. And while the nearby clans might have little interest in his location, some of the travelling ones might not be so predictable. Especially if the rumors he'd overheard by the last water source were anything to go by.

He did not fancy running into the clan who turned to cannibalism.

Courtney needed to find somewhere to lay down camp. The sun was starting to rise as the walking hours dwindled away, the cold breeze whisked away by the desert heat. She needed shade or shelter, and she needed to find it soon.

As she crested the sandy slope she'd been traversing the hillside gave way to a large plane. It wasn't much, mostly corpses of shrubbery that had long died from dehydration, but there was the smallest bit of shelter and shade which was all she needed. This spot would serve her perfectly well.

Giving herself a satisfied smile, she shrugged her pack higher on her shoulders and continued towards her newfound destination.

Damien was about to pass out when he heard the first rustlings. They were gentle, whispers of movement that to an untrained ear could be dismissed as the wind, but mornings out in no man's land were times of rest. For both it's inhabitants and the wind. No, Damien knew that there was someone nearby.

It took him a handful of seconds to free his shiv from the holster on his hip. It took a handful more for him to rise to alertness, standing tall among the brush he'd settled in.

And in that same amount of time, he saw a flash of golden hair that felt so familiar.

But the person in front of him was not Shayne. Instead, a young woman, nearly half a foot shorter than him, stared back, startled at his appearance. Wrapped in a worker's jumpsuit, she seemed relatively harmless. The blade in her left hand told a contradictory story, but her stature was one he knew he could overpower. And the woman clearly knew.

"Stay back," he warned, brandishing his weapon in front of himself the best he could, "I don't want to have to hurt you Miss."

"I promise I won't give you a reason to," her face contorted with determination, "but I need shelter as much as you do, and this area is my best bet."

Courtney did not intend to find herself face to face with another survivor as the sun rose high in the sky. But unfortunate things like that always seemed to happen to her. 

The man was not the largest she'd faced, and she knew she could fend him off long enough to get away, but she was tired and this was the first viable area for shelter she'd seen in the past few days. She was tired of having to drape her undershirt over her face to protect against the sweltering heat. It made it harder to breathe than she cared for.

"Please, I mean no harm."

And so, Courtney met Damien.


	2. solitude suits you miss sui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is courtshaymien
> 
> basically this is a quick blurb about the time olivia went missing & when she tries to find her way back to courtney. can be seen as courtivia

Olivia was alone again, and this time there was no one to blame but herself. If she had just allowed her walls to collapse and put her trust into Courtney and her family, she could be safe and loved right now. But she hadn't found comfort in the large group; just questions and loneliness. No matter how hard the blonde tried, it hadn't dwindled in the years they spent together.

So, Olivia left.

When the sun reached it's peak and everyone else was sleeping, she packed her limited supplies, whispered her goodbyes, and took off away from the sun. It'd been a month and she hadn't looked back. 

Sometimes, she wished she had. Courtney had been her closest friend, her rock, and all the thanks she got was Olivia taking off while she slept. Sometimes, she wished she had turned back at the last second and curled back up beside Courtney.

But what was done, was done. There were no second chances for people like her.

The sun was setting, she had to start moving once again. If everything went as planned, she'd hit what was left of Los Angeles in two moon's time. It would mean being at the border of the Toxicitea clan's land and no man's, but she'd likely be able to find supplies within the ruins. Besides, of all the clans she could run into, Toxicitea posed the smallest threat. They were new to the scene and had little in numbers; Olivia knew the way they'd operate. She'd be fine.

A quick stop would allow her to stock up on fresh water and if she was lucky, one of the reclaimed general stores would have enough preserves to last until her next stop. 

From there, she wasn't sure where she'd head. Old information mentioned that the ruins of San Francisco had a safe haven for survivors like her. Courtney had mentioned how she wanted to head in that direction at some point. She'd never been a fan of the constant travel Olivia was used to, she'd always wanted to settle down at a camp and live her life without wondering when she'd find water next. 

But if Olivia went that way, there was always a chance they'd run into one another and she wasn't sure how she'd handle that.

This could wait for another day she decided. For now, she'd head towards Los Angeles and she would figure everything else out later.

She was a survivor. With or without help, she'd be fine.


	3. if i am alone much longer i will surely burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the refs and their role in shayne's disappearance. as told by sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr courtshaymien
> 
> basically, the refs took shayne because they knew he and damien would be on opposing sides. not that shayne knows any of this.

Sarah knew this would never get easier. Meddling with survivors lives after they'd gone through so much didn't seem fair. Sometimes it felt justified. There were survivors who weren't supposed to be survivors, so making things difficult was just a way to restore the balance. But the survivors who'd found solace in each other, well, she didn't like changing that.

The two boys in front of her made her heart ache. Curled up side by side, their trust in one another was evident. How could she separate them? So few people found peace like this. Why did they have to be on opposite sides of history?

No, if she thought about this anymore, she'd never be able to complete her assignment.

But they were so sweet. The blond, though shorter, seemed to envelope the other man, covering the majority of his side. There was an obvious lack of tension in both their bodies, despite the rough ground they were sleeping on. Sarah could only hope this was the right thing to do.

No, not hope, this was the right thing to do. This was her job.

With a sigh, she crouched beside the blond, gathering his stuff. The sun beat down heavily, and she felt bad at the thought of relocating him from the shade the two had found, but she didn't have much choice. 

"I'm sorry about this," she murmured, pulling a cloth from her pocket and pressing it against his mouth. It took a few moments before his eyes flew open, desperately struggling for air, but Sarah only tightened her grasp and tugged him further from his friend. The chloroform took a handful of minutes to kick in, and yet it felt like hours. Hours upon hours of struggling. "Everything will be alright Shayne. The world has a plan for the two of you."

When the man's body finally went limp, finding an unconsciousness much deeper than sleep, she started quickening her speed. There was a lot of ground for her to cover, and not a lot of time to work. She could only hope Damien did not come looking for his friend. 

For both their sakes. 

The others weren't as weak as she was. They'd send a message loud and clear. This was the future at stake.

Shayne woke up to an unknown man staring at him. The tight lipped expression he wore did not suit him, and felt entirely different to the smile Damien always wore. With only moonlight to shine on his features, it was hard to identify much of his physical appearance, but the bright green he wore seemed much more menacing than it should. Glancing to his side, his chest constricted, desperately fighting against his rapidly beating heart. Damien was no where in sight.

Where the hell was Damien.

The man spoke, but it all fell onto dead ears. Damien was not with him. Damien had always been with him. For as long as he could remember, Damien had been by his side. And now he was alone. Alone with a strange man whose intentions were unknown.

"Where's Damien," he said, pushing himself up rapidly. "What did you do to him."

The man barely flinched, only moving back to give Shayne space.

"Mari, get Ian, he's up."


	4. one day the memories won't hurt so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mari remembers a lot of things including those which hadn't happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is courtshaymien
> 
> this is basically more and more background because i like developping background instead of writing stories. also, mama mari had a lot of potential for me to create a backstory to.

Mari could still remember a time before everything went to hell. She could remember having resources at the tip of her fingers. But she also remembered fleeing from her home the moment the bombs hit. She could remember waiting within a bunker for months, and the chaos that ensued the moments it was safe to resurface. Though she was but a little girl, the memories were instilled in her brain with vivid technicolour. 

She could remember seeing two young boys who were best friends, and watching them get ripped apart late at night. They’d been in the same bunker as her, and the curly haired one would always give a portion of his rations to the one with glasses. Though she had never discovered why the curly haired boy and his family had been thrown into holding, her parents were certain it had to be some form of disobedience; the kind of defiance that came from a place of hope. The boy with glasses refused to speak after that.

She could remember meeting Peter and Sohinki within her first month back outside. The area was a wasteland, with trees covered in scorch marks and barely growing, but the three of their families had found one another at a nearby water source. There was security in numbers. Especially during a time when people were still settling.  
She could remember the exact moment Sohinki died over ten years ago. It’d been a month after she and Peter had committed themselves to one another. There’d been a territory dispute with one of the clans formed by former government officials. Sohinki had been caught in the crossfire. 

She could remember two years ago when Peter bled out in her arms, the two having barely made it out of the trapped territory. An accidental misstep during their trek towards what was left of Anaheim and suddenly Mari was left alone.

Now, staring at the man beside her, Mari hoped she’d remember happier moments in the future. 

She wanted to remember meeting the boy with glasses outside of the bunker. She wanted to remember learning his name was Ian and that his best friend Anthony had been the boy with curly hair. She wanted to remember meeting Wes and Joven. She wanted to remember wondering how the latter had managed to survive with his lack of sight and she wanted to remember the giant smile that had crossed the former's face when they’d all agreed to be a family. She wanted to remember the good.

But none of those things had happened yet. They’d happen soon. 

For now, Mari had to mourn.

Maybe one day she’d get her happy memories. They would grow like the hardy plants which Peter laid in, and she wouldn’t have to feel pain. One day, she’d have a garden of memories to choose from.


End file.
